La fortaleza de las almohadas
by 39medalla
Summary: Marco simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrió, y vio a Star recostarse en su cama mientras se levantaba, y comenzó a buscar de su armario sabanas, mantas, almohadas y unas viejas luces de navidad.


_**La fortaleza de las almohadas.**_

Sus vidas daban mil vueltas, siempre golpeándose una y otra vez, incluso con las mismas piedras, con las que ya se habían tropezado, pero que se puede decir del ser humano… o los Mewmanos en este caso.

Star se sentó en el balcón de su habitación, y miro fijamente la oscuridad de la noche, llevaba varios días sin dormir, y ya le estaban pasando factura, su mal humor y su cansancio en general, algo que Tom remarco en su cita de hoy.

"Sucede algo", "¿Tienes problemas?", "¿Está todo bien?".

-Si pasa algo, tú eres el problema, no nada está bien-, Tres respuestas que quería dar, pero no tenía el valor de decirlas, ahora solamente tenia sueño, y cuando se decidía a dormir en su amplia y cómoda cama, no podía.

Ya que el sueño nunca venia, era como si el "sueño" la llamara hasta que se recostaba en su cama, cuando desaparecía y dejaba que su mente vagara en los confines de su memoria.

Y odiaba viajar en su memoria ya que solo viajaba al mismo lugar.

A una habitación en su castillo, a cierta persona que vivía en esa habitación, mierda se avían dicho que era la última vez, y ambos sabían que era una mentira, mas Star que Marco.

Star quería decir será la última vez, y mientras caminaba asía la habitación de Marco, su mente le decía que era una mentira, _"una última vez, lo mismo dijisteis hace 4 días, ¿Y ahora vas de camino a su habitación? ¿No está mojada o algo así?";_

Marco: Oh, ¿Star que necesitas, está todo bien?

Hablaba en serio, o solo estaba fingiendo.

Star: Otra vez… no… puedo… dormir.

Marco simplemente esbozo una pequeña sonrió, y vio a Star recostarse en su cama mientras se levantaba, y comenzó a buscar de su armario sabanas, mantas, almohadas y unas viejas luces de navidad.

Esto ya era una rutina para ambos, empezó de la nada, como un incendio que ambos intentan apagar con gasolina.

Marco: ¡Todo listo!

Exclamo Marco con una visible sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; Y allí estaba nuevamente de pie, ese lugar donde empezó todo, su… " _fortaleza de almohadas"_.

Star se despojo de su vestido quedando solo con un simple camisón transparente, que no así nada más que cubrir su ropa interior de dos piezas de color azul claro, entro en el refugio y se estremeció al recostarse en el frio suelo de piedra, pero sabia porque Marco la avía dejado así.

Estuvo un momento en medio de la tenue oscuridad, hasta que de repente las luces navideñas, comenzaron a titilar, algunos ya no parpadeaban debido a que ya se habían fundido _"Creo que debo comprar unas nuevas, ¿Por qué está tardando tanto?"_

De repente Marco se adentro al pequeño refugio, llevando simplemente una camisa gris, y su bóxer a blancos, antes de recostarse al lado de ella, y envolver su cintura con sus brazos, se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, antes de que Marco rompiera el silencio:

Marco: ¿Tienes sueño?

Star: No… no tengo sueño… Dijo a la par que se posicionaba encima de Marco, el refugio siempre tenía un tamaño que le permitía a ambos poder sentarse bien, y no tardo en sentir la presencia de Marco atreves de la tela.

Rápidamente las manos de Marco tocaron de forma atrevida y descarada el cuerpo de Star, manoseando de forma descarada sus senos con sus manos.

Se inclino hacia adelante para atrapar los labios de Marco en un lujurioso beso, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio sobre el otro (aunque al final, Star siempre tomaba el control de la situación), pero en este momento el aire se volvió una molestia, al tener que separarse para poder respirar.

Se vieron con pasión, en medio de una nube de lujuria que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Star: Quítate la ropa. Ordeno la princesa, y el simple escudero obedeció sin vacilación, ayudando a su princesa a despojarse de sus prendas.

Beso su nuca y de forma descarada olfateo el aroma de fresas en su cabello, continúo besando su espalda, solo deteniéndose para besuquear sus pequeñas alas de Mewbertad, deteniéndose solo cuando Star se lo suplico.

Marco continuo besando trazando un camino de besos atreves de su espalda hasta llegar al final de ella…

Solo para depositar un suave beso en su húmedo sexo, lo que la tomo por sorpresa, haciéndola soltar un suave grito de sorpresa, siempre era igual, empezaba por movimientos suaves lamiendo la pequeña perla que ocultaba su flor, antes de separar los pétalos, y hundir su lengua en su sexo, degustando el exquisito sabor agridulce que emanaba del sexo de Star.

Y cuando su lengua no estaba jugueteando con su perla, se dedico a morderla sacando gritos de placer y dolor de ella, exclamando su nombre en medio de los gemidos.

Cuando por fin Marco se canso de jugar con ella, se aparto de su trasero y se acerco a su rostro para darle un suave beso, dejándola probar su néctar.

" _Tiene un sabor chistoso"_ , pensó Star cuando Marco separo de su rostro, para susurrarle sensualmente al oído;

Marco: Estas lista…

Y en respuesta Star solamente asintió, simplemente sintió como la masculinidad de Marco llenaba su interior golpeando con fuerza sus paredes. Star asía todo lo posible para ahogar sus gemidos primero mordiendo s labio, luego sus nudillos, y por último la pobre almohada.

Las embestidas de Marco eran profundas y rápidas, siempre golpeando su interior sin piedad, siempre como la primera vez, sin piedad ni vacilación. Solamente que a diferencia de la primera vez, no dolía tanto. Solamente avía puro placer y deseo.

Marco sentía las paredes de Star contraerse mas y mas, sabiendo que pronto iba a llegar a su clímax, una reacción a la cual ya se avía acostumbrado.

Marco: Vamos no te contengas, (susurro a su oído). No…. Te… contengas…

Con un gemido ahogado Star se corrió, y Marco solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido, al sentir como las paredes de su interior se contrajeron apresando el miembro de Marco. Se detuvieron por un momento, esperando a recuperar el aliento, antes de que Marco reanudara sus movimientos.

Star no podía mas, el fuerte orgasmo de hace un momento la golpeo muy fuerte, sin contar su falta de sueño, poco a poco dejo de sentir los movimientos de Marco, el placer comenzó a desaparecer y de repente… todo se oscureció.

Star se despertó sudando, y con una extraña sensación de que algo pegajoso se deslizaba por sus muslos, extendió su mano y toco la esencia dándose cuenta de inmediato que era.

Voltio su mirada y miro a Marco profundamente dormido a su derecha, lentamente y con cuidado se acerco a su rostro y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, _"Esta es la última vez"_ pensó, a la par que Marco en su sueño extendió su brazo y rodeo la cintura de Star, la cual simplemente sonrió. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero decidió que descansaría por un rato más, cerró sus ojos y después de un momento se quedo dormida.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Marco está practicando un poco su esgrima, cuando de repente escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, bajo la espada, y se dirigió para ver quien tocaba, una sonrisa suave se coloco en su rostro;

Marco: Oh, ¿Star que necesitas, está todo bien?

Star entro en la habitación, y se recostó en la cama;

Star: Otra vez no puedo… dormir.

" _ **El sexo sin amor es tan hueco y ridículo como el amor sin sexo". Hunter S. Thompson, periodista y escritor estadounidense.**_


End file.
